FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a device for processing viscous or highly viscous fluids, for finishing printing products in a finishing unit on a rotary printing press, the finishing unit having a plurality of rollers suppliable at least at one supply location, as well as cylinders suppliable thereby.
From the state of the art, coating units for highly viscous, oil-bearing or low-viscous materials have become known heretofore. Published German Patent Document DE 39 06 648 A1 discloses a coating unit for printing presses. The coating unit described therein operates in accordance with the dip roller principle. A dip roller dipping into a liquid container has a doctor blade assigned thereto which removes from the circumference of the dip roller that part of the liquid which is not accepted or taken up by the cells of the dip roller. A disadvantage connected with the dip roller principle lies in the great effort which must be expended to circulate highly viscous varnish completely. This requires a special trough or tray construction matching or accommodated to the respective highly viscous fluid which is to be processed.
Published German Patent Document DE 34 27 898 C1 discloses a device for applying or coating liquid, particularly a varnishing unit for a printing press. In this construction according to the state of the art, baffle plates are arranged in the nip region of roller pairs and have individual channels connecting the nip regions to one another.
Starting from the state of the art, it is an object of the invention of the instant application to provide a convertible or shiftable varnish supply in finishing units on rotary printing presses which permits the processing of fluids suitable for finishing which have a spectrum which is as broadbanded as possible.